Mutants In The Night
by Oceanic Coral
Summary: Casey Jones' sister, Midnight Jones has moved to New York after her grandma passed away. Now in New York, Midnight is now reuniting with her father and brother. But when Casey's mutant secret is revealed, how will Midnight react... Terrible at summaries :P, this is my first fanfiction, so please with a cherry on top give it a try! And make sure to also R&R! :)
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello to you good readers, first of all thank you for reading what I have so far and just for being here. Ok, so this is my first fanfiction, so if there's anything you think I should change or fix, let me know, but please no flames. This chapter is short but they will get bigger in the future. Um let's see, oh this is a story on Casey's sister, she's been mentioned but not really shown, so this is my take on her, and this story will not be OCXTurtle, but there will be a poll later on, to see if anyone wants that, but enough of my rambling. **TMNT does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon, I wish I owned it :/.**

* * *

><p>New York is a very interesting place, to say the least. Heck, some people even say there are aliens around but I don't buy it. And maybe it's just me but all of this stuff about ninjas and aliens, it's crazy. But what would I know, even if it's true i have never been around to see it.<p>

I moved in a couple of weeks ago, after I decided to rejoin with my dad and brother, Casey, after my grandma passed away, and it's been mostly awkward. Just a couple of days ago was when Casey and I started bonding, I mean it was easy for my dad because well he's my dad, but with Casey it's a whole different story.

When we were little Casey and I were just the opposites, Casey is very egotistical, while i'm not. He likes hockey while i'm more of a person for cheer leading. But now that i'm in 9th grade at Roosevelt High School, well let's just say that it will be interesting.

My name is Midnight Jones, but everyone calls me Night. I'm 14, about to turn 15 but that's still months away. I'm an outgoing person to say the least but I come with an attitude, too. I may look sweet and innocent on the outside, but I know how to defend myself in a fight, if there ever was one.

But I can't help but feel as if there's something about Casey that I haven't discovered yet, like why he isn't around at night or why he's always so tired in the morning, but whatever it is I intend to find out.

But at least me coming back wasn't a total loss, the Jones family is finally whole again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, you guys ready? :)

Well before I start the chapter, I would like to thank **kame otaku, SerenaSling, Knuckles lover 1245, tmntfangirl, and Phoenix Flame **for reviewing my Prologue Chapter and to all of the people that favorited and followed, as well. And another special thanks to **Knuckles lover 1245 & SerenaSling** for allowing me to use your OCs! :)

And since both of you wanted Raph as a best friend, Raph will now have an even bigger role in my story and has now been added to the main character roster along with April, Casey, and Midnight (OC), so YAY!

Enough of my typing, **TMNT does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Enjoy Chapter 1! :D**

* * *

><p>Casey Jones was sitting on the couch, waiting for his sister Midnight Jones to come into the living room so that they could go to Roosevelt High School. Normally, Casey wouldn't mind being late to school, but today he was actually going to walk with April to school and he was okay with it or at least that's what he said.<p>

Casey sighed. "Night, hurry up!" Casey yelled. Night then came into the living room. "Ready!" Night said, with a giant smile on her face.

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?" He asked, confused. Night walked up to Casey. "Because I finally get to go to school, instead of just being in here all day". She said, motioning towards the whole apartment.

"Whatever, let's just go" Casey replied, while grabbing Night's wrist and getting her out the door. They both stepped down the fire escape and started walking.

Both Casey and Night walked in silence, until Night suddenly thought of a question for Casey. "You still haven't told me who we're going to walk with" Night asked mischievously. Casey rolled his eyes.

Casey then stopped and grabbed Night's shoulder. "Stay here" Casey told Night. He ran over to the fire escape and climbed up the steps, he then knocked on the door. He waited until the door finally opened and a girl with red hair stepped out.

"Hey Jones" said the girl, with a smile. Night looked up in curiosity.

Casey smiled back. "Hey Red" Casey replied slyly. The girl took the bangs out of her face and looked at Casey. "So are you ready to go" Casey asked April. April nodded and they both stepped down the fire escape and joined Night.

"So, was it so hard just to tell me you were bringing a friend to walk with us" Night stated. Both April and Night stared at Casey waiting for an explanation.

Casey sighed... again. "April, this is my little sister, Midnight" Casey explained, he turned to Night. "Night, this is April O'Neil". April walked up to Night and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you" April greeted, kindly.

Night took April's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too" Night replied.

The rest of the walk April, Casey, and Night talked and as it turns out Night and April shared many things in common; like how they're both stubborn and only had a father, although it seemed like she didn't want to talk about her father as much, it was like the subject alone saddened April, weird.

* * *

><p><strong>After School<strong>

Casey, April, and Night hung out after school. Night, honestly thought school went by rather quickly, April even introduced Night to her best friend, Irma Laginstein, much to Casey's dismay. But something about Irma just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Hey guys, my aunt wants me home to do some chores, see you tomorrow" April said, walking away. She then turned around and waved. Night smiled and waved back and Casey yelled "Later Red".

"Let's go home" Night said, while pointing in the direction of the apartment.

"Actually, Casey Jones wanted to catch a movie" Casey stated, while rubbing the back of his head. Night raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Night asked.

"Really" Casey answered. He walked up to Night. "Go home alright, I'll be there in a couple of hours" Casey said, reassuringly.

"Alright, be back soon okay" Night replied, softly. Casey nodded and smiled. Night started to walk away, but couldn't help but think about how suspiciously Casey was acting. She knew something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of this, and maybe just maybe this could be the reason why Casey is never at home in the night.

Casey waited for Night to leave, once she was out of sight, he walked over to a corner and peeked to see if she was still there, empty. Casey leaned against the wall, took out his phone, and pressed a red shell-shaped button. He waited until someone finally answered.

"Yo Casey, we doing this or what?"

"Yeah we're good, Raph. You're still in the sewers, right?"

"Yeah, just hurry up, man. Lameanardo and I made a deal and if you don't come in less than fifteen minutes, he and Dorkatello will tell Master Splinter about this."

"Alright, I'll be right over." Casey hung up and ran to a manhole cover, opened it, and went inside. What he didn't notice was a pair of greyish-brown eyes watching the entire scene.


End file.
